City of the Dead
by sixstars
Summary: Evil's come to a new level [better summary in first chapter]...Chapter 6 is up [Incomplete]
1. Chapter 1

            Hey everyone! Just wanted to say a quick thing!

            This is the **_opening_** chapter! It **_will_** get better (lol, hopefully ^_^), and a lot more interesting. I already have to whole thing planned out!

            So go read!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zigzag yawned, and opened his eyes ever so slowly. The morning trumpet, played by D-tents counselor Mr. Pendanski, was blaring in his ears. A couple tired groans came from the cots around his. He stretched his arms forward, and draped his legs over his cot.

            "Mornin' all." X-ray murmured, as he picked up his orange suit next to him.

            "Wake up, Pit." Squid bellowed, shoving Armpit's shoulder. Armpit muttered an irritated phrase before opening his sleepy eyes.

            Zigzag sluggishly got out of his cot, and got on his uniform.

            "I had a weird dream last night," Zigzag informed the rest of D-tent, then looked up to his friends.

            "Again?" Squid snickered. Zigzag glared at him.

            "Shut up Squid," Magnet grumbled, "What was it?"

            "I donno…I can't remember."

            "Jeez, Zigzag. Sometimes, you're just-"

            "Just what?" He frowned.

            "Nothin'."

            "What?!"

            "I said nothin'!"

            "Guys!" They all looked over to X-ray, "Shut up."

            "C'mon, D-tent!" Mr. Pendanski yelled as his walked into the tents door way, "Your late."

            "Why does it matter? We're gonna still dig our holes anyway." Magnet informed him.

            "Magnet, don't you back talk to me." Magnet gave him a confused look before Pendanski continued, "Get out there before the Warden comes in here _herself_ and tells ya to get out there."

            "Whatever," Squid muttered before walking out of the tent, the rest of the teens not far behind.

            ~*~

            "When's the water truck gonna get here?" Magnet groaned. Even though he had some water left, he was terribly thirsty. From the first day at camp, he had learned very well never to drink the rest of his water until the water truck had gotten there.

            "Soon, I guess." X-ray mumbled. Every one knew that X never liked to talk that much while he was digging. They figured that he wanted to save his energy.

            "Maybe he got attacked by a lizard." Zigzag offered.

            "Nah, probably a rattle snake." Squid provided.

            "It's a scorpion, I know it." Magnet shot out.

            "There he is," X-ray told them, as he saw the truck coming towards them.

            "Aww, dang. To bad he aint dead." Squid cursed. He hopped out of his hole, got his canteen, and walked over to his original place in line.

            "Yeah, but then where would ya get your water?"

            "I'd steal it…wait, no, I'd have Magnet steal it for me."

            "No way, buddy. You're on your own." The water truck pulled up and Mr. Sir stepped out. He walked over to the silent teens, and grabbed X-rays canteen.

            "How are you Girl Scouts doing today? You digging your holes?"

            "We're doin fine, Mr. Sir. Doin' fine." X-ray responded as he walked away with his jug filled with water. Once D-tent had their water, Mr. Sir drove away.

            "I still think he should die. He was 'lot nicer when he was smokin'." Squid advised them. He sat on the edge of his hole, his feet just barley dangling.

            "Not by much, Squiddy." Armpit informed.

            "True." He grabbed his shovel, and started to dig into his hole again.

            "I don't like it here,"

            X-ray snorted and looked up towards his camp mate, "And when did you realize that?"

            "I donno. While ago, I guess."

            "Squid, you amaze me sometimes."

            "Why's that?"

            X-ray rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

            Squid shrugged and went back to digging.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay, I know it's boring right now, but the plot of the story will come within the next few chapters! I promise!

            Hope to hear from y'all soon!

            ~B.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have some new boys here," X-ray yelled as he walked into D-tent, "Several, actually."

All of D-tent looked tiredly up from their cots. Squid furrowed his brow,

"Several?...usually it's only one."

"I know. But they're all twins. I saw 'em." Squid looked at the guys before jumping off his cot.

"Lemme see these dummy's."

Squid, and the rest of D-tent, walked quickly out of their tent. He abruptly stopped, sending Zigzag into his back.

"Oww!" Zigzag yelled, "Why'd you-" He looked across the camp from where Squid was staring.

3 twin teenage boys, all taller than Zigzag, stood in black clothes, each with a black visor, and were standing next to Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski. Zigzag saw Mr. Sir point over to them.

"Why's he pointing at us?" Zigzag whispered. Squid shrugged.

"Donno," Squid turned back to the boys, "Doesn't matter though. Cuz, I know they won't be in our tent. I'll make sure of it. We don't need freaks."

"Alan, Rex, Theodore, Jose, Ricky! These are your new camp mates," Mr. Pendanski called as he, and the 3 boys, walked over to them.

"What? No way!" Squid bellowed, "I'm not sharin' no tent with these…people!" He gestured over to teens.

"Alan! Don't be so rude…Anyway; as I said before, these are your new campmates: Avery, Evan, and Bailey."  The 3 boys just stared and eyed the 5 D-tent members.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to meet and greet each other." Mr. Pendanski turned and walked away.

Bailey glared and Squid for minute. Squid sighed and rolled his eyes before X-ray broke the silence, "Yo, I'm X-ray, that's Squid, Zigzag, Armpit, and Magnet. That's D-tent," He pointed in back of him, "And you'll be sleepin' on the floor 'til they get extra cots. Got it?"

Bailey sneered; his black eyes narrowing, "Whatever. C'mon guys let's scram." He and Avery walked away. Evan stayed behind for a moment before scoffed, "Stay out of our way," And before he left, he spit at Squid's shoes and laughed, "Assholes,"

Squid growled, and was about tackle him to the ground, but X-ray held him back, "Squid calm it. They're new."

"What gives him an excuse to do _that?!" He shook off X-rays hand and angrily walked back into the tent, muttering to himself._

"I donno how I'm gonna survive with them 3," Armpit sighed.

"Don't worry. They step outta their place in line, I'll just put 'em back. They do it again, I'll beat 'em up. Simple as that."

"Easy for you to say, X-ray."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz it is,"

X-ray shook his head and walked back into the tent, "Whatever you say, Pit. Whatever you say."

~*~

"Get up," Bailey growled to Zigzag, sitting in the chair by the TV. All of D-tent had just gotten back from digging, and surprisingly, Bailey, Avery, and Evan were one of the first ones done.

"Says who?" Zigzag growled back, eyes narrowed. This was _his chair. And everybody at Camp Green Lake knew that._

"_I _said. Now get up." Bailey grabbed Zigzag by his shoulders and hauled him out of the green chair.

"Hey! What the hell?" Zigzag shoved Bailey backwards before he could sit down. Bailey snarled, Evan and Avery coming up behind him as back ups.

"You're not gonna get away with that." Bailey's fist came upwards above his head, and slammed down onto Zigzag's eye.

"Fuck!" He screamed, and bent forward. Squid's eyes bulged before he leapt ahead and slammed into Evan, doing what he wanted to do the day before.

X-ray growled then jumped onto Bailey._ Never, _never,_ did any of the camp mess with D-tent without getting a full 'punishment' from X-ray or either of the guys._

Squid yelled and screamed as he attacked the boy underneath him, calling him names of whatever had come to mind. But, just as another swear left his mouth, a body jumped onto his, sending him flying off of Evan. It was Avery.

"Don't mess with us!" Avery screamed as he punched Squid in the stomach and eyes continuously.

"Get off 'im!" Magnet yelled, his accent heavy from all of the excitement. And suddenly, an adult voice-two actually-came flooding into the room.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!" Mr. Sir boomed. Everyone's screaming and movement stopped, except for Avery and Bailey who were still wrestling with X-ray and Squid.

"AVERY!" Mr. Sir screamed, his patience long gone. Avery stopped abruptly, his fist hanging inches away from Squid's stomach, "Get off him…_now_. You too Bailey." Bailey and Avery scurried off of the teens and stood, looking innocently over to the adults.

"We didn't do nothing, Sir. They just insulted our family!" Avery yelled and pointed to the 2 boys still panting on the floor.

"Rex, Alan. Come with me," Mr. Sir's voice was especially low, and he walked out of the room, Mr. Pendanski trailing off behind him.

"Don't mess with us." Avery sneered and strolled out of the room with his 2 brothers beside him.

"X, you okay?" Zigzag asked as he held out his hand for him to grab. X-ray nodded and was pulled up by Zigzag.

"Jerks," He muttered. Looking over to his left, he saw Squid still on the ground.

"You okay, Squiddy?" Armpit, finally coming over to the D-tent boys, inquired. Squid looked up into his fellow friends faces.

"Fine." He slowly got off the ground, and dusted the dirt from his clothes, "Just fine."

~*~

Squid and X-ray slowly made their was up to the Warden's cabin. Their nervousness was taking a hold of them, for they were already shaking just the slightest.

"They're gonna get it later," Squid growled. He knew this last year at Camp Green Lake would start to be a living hell if those boys didn't get it strait. X-ray's fist gently knocked on the wooden door. It opened, revealing the Warden in her white t-shirt.

"X-ray. Squid. Good to see you boys. C'mon in," Her voice was a little too cheery for this conversation, Squid thought. Definitely too cheer. What were they gonna get this time? Have to wash her car 2 times a day? An extra hole each evening? X-ray and him walked into the room, uncomfortably.

"I heard from Mr. Sir that you were acting rough out in the Wreck Room. Seems that you got in a fight with the new boys, Avery, Evan and Bailey. Am I correct?"

"Yes, m'am." X-ray whispered, speaking for the both of them, "It wasn't our fault-"

"Excuse me. I didn't ask you who's fault it was, know did I?"

"No, m'am." He responded, head looking down to the floor.

"Good. Now I'll ask, what happened?"

"Bailey wanted Zigzag to get up from 'is chair, and Zig wouldn't let 'em," Squid began, "Bailey hit Zigzag in the eye…" He paused, not sure of how to phrase this part.

"Then what?" The Warden persisted. She put her hand on her hip, and leaned to the left slightly.

"…X, uhh, X-ray jumped on Bailey. But only cuz he doesn't like it when people mess around with D-tent-"

"Don't side track, Squid." The Warden warned.

"All right, then I, uhh, I kinda jumped on Evan."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz yesterday he spit on my shoes and called us all assholes!"

"Haven't you gotten used to that yet, Squid?" She asked with a slight growl in her voice, "Haven't you been called that before?"

Squid looked down, embarrassed, "Yeah,"

"Then why take it out on somebody else?...My point is here, boys, is that–"

"M'am!" Mr. Pendanski came yelling into the cabin, out of breath, "There's a fight in the Wreck Room. They won't stop."

"You boys stay here. Don't touch anything. I'll be back for you later," She walked quickly out of her 'house', with a huge frown on her face.

Squid grinned over to X-ray, a small twinkle in his eye. A few seconds later, making sure that the Warden wasn't coming back, he ran across the room and started to look and touch everything and anything.

"Squid! You'll get in trouble!" He whispered loudly, peering swiftly out the window.

"So? 'M already in trouble enough," He muttered back, "Hey! Look at this!" Squid pointed to a small container filled with…nail polish?

"Don't touch that, dude! You're gonna–" But before he could finish his sentence, the small glass container fell to the floor with a clash.

"—break it," X-ray sighed, "Shit, man. You're in so much trouble."

Squid ran and glanced out the window, seeing none of the councilors,

"Not now," And he ran out the Warden's door, X-ray following close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hola, everyone! I know that this story isn't anything like what summary says (It's real boring right now, I know. I just read it over again…), **_but_** in the next couple chapters, you'll get it! (And to prove that all, I talked to Aly ***WheelerChick*** and she helped _a lot_!)

I'm already working on the 3rd chapter right now, so it'll be posted up either tonight, tomorrow, or (very doubtful) the day after tomorrow.

So, please review! I'd great appreciate it!

(And if you wanna, suggestions are _always_ welcome ^_^)

~B.

P.S.- Thanx _so_ much to all those reviewers out there who are reviewing (either this story, or my others!) You guys are _so awesome!_


	3. Chapter 3

            Alright, peps. I redid this whole chapter…well, not this _whole chapter, and WheelerChick wrote some of this too!_

            So, **IMPORTANT NOTICE! (READ, PLEASE!)- As I just said, WheelerChick wrote some of this, so when six stars come up (******) that's when _her_ part begins (meaning that she wrote it, not me), and when another six stars come up (******) that means that she stopped writing, and it continues with _my writing. Got it?_**

            Anyway, please, if you do review again, please give Aly (WheelerChick) a thanks, cuz she really deserves it!

            Also, thanks to anyone else who has reviewed! I love ya all!

            ~*~

            Squid trotted out of the Warden's cabin, X-ray close behind. Squid looked around, seeing no one.

"Squid, what're you doin'?" X-ray demanded. He grabbed Squid's arm and twisted him around.

"We can get out of this place, X. Think. We can get out!—"

"Squid! What _are you talking about?"_

"We can get out, X! Think about it! We'll be _free_! All of us!" Squid yelped. X-ray shook his head; this guy was out of his mind.

"We'll be free, X! We can get out of this place—"

"Squid! Slow down, man! You're repeating yourself,"

Squid, panting from the excitement, his eyes wide. He responded, "Don't you get it, X? We can leave!—"

"Squid," X-ray said calmly, "First of all, we'll die of thirst if we leave, second of all, the Warden will have us diggin' 3 holes a day by the time she's done with us! You're already in trouble enough! You don't need this on your back as well—"

"X, just look!" Squid grinned and pointed to the left of X-ray. X-ray sighed and turned to where Squid was pointing, then, his eyes went wide.

"No, dude, no way am I going to steel Mr. Sir's truck—"

"Let Magnet do it, then! Just, listen X! It's the water truck! We'll never the thirsty _again! We can _leave_!"_

"Squid, we'll have a whole search team lookin' for us and hour after we leave!—"

"No we won't! The Warden wouldn't do that! The police would come and question her! There's a fight in there, X! They'll see all the bruises, she wouldn't do anythin'!"

X-ray groaned. He couldn't argue with that…but what about the other guys?...

"What about the other guys—"

"What _about the other guys?" Zigzag questioned. Squid smiled and X-ray looked behind them. All the rest of D-tent was standing behind them. Armpit had a bloody nose, Magnet had a black eye with a spilt lip, Caveman's cheek had a rather large bruise on it, Zero was just standing there, nothing apparently had happened to him, and Zigzag's hair was a lot more messed up then usual._

X-ray eyed his hair, "What happened you your hair?" Zigzag rolled his eyes,

"They was pullin' on it,"

X-ray breathed a laugh before saying, "Squid wants to steal the water truck,"

Magnet grinned, "Sounds like fun,"

Zigzag nodded, "Yeah, and we could put a lizard in the Warden's house too!"

"I'm serious, Zig!" Squid growled, "We can finally leave! We'll be free!"

"Yes, but they'll catch us!" X-ray argued.

"Nah, they won't," Armpit put in, "They're still fightin' in there,"

There was a pause before Squid asked, "How'd ya get out of there?"

"We wanted to see you guys get in trouble. Ziggy said that you would be diggin' a couple extra holes a day,"

Squid looked over to X-ray, whose eye brows shot up, "That wouldn't have happened,"

"C'mon! Let's go before they come out," Squid whined. The guys glanced at each other, before all smirking,

"Alright, Squiddy. As you wish," Magnet smiled as they all ran to the water truck.

But, then Magnet paused, "How're we all gonna fit?"

Silence greeted him before Zigzag called, "I call the passenger side!"

There was a huge struggled for who got to sit where. When the whole effort was over, Magnet was on the drivers side, X-ray was in between, and Zigzag was in the passenger's seat.

"Where do _I get to sit??" Squid complained. Armpit nodded fiercely, as did Caveman. Zero just stayed quite._

"Umm…" Zigzag thought.

"You could hop on the back?" Magnet suggested. Squid looked to the water container, and then glanced back.

"We get to sit on water?" He asked dully. Magnet looked sympathetic.

"Unless you wanna stay here…"

"I'll sit on the water!"

Each, with the help of each other, crawled on top of the barrel.

"I'm gonna fall off!" Caveman whimpered. Squid rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Good," Caveman glared at him before returning to glance back at the brawl inside the Wreck Room.

"Now…how do you start this thing?" Magnet muttered looking from side to side of the steering wheel.

"Keys, perhaps?" X-ray said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah!...Now, where are the keys?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me.

"Someone has to go get the keys,"

"Aren't we gonna go? It's gettin' kinda hot up here," A shout from outside came.

"We gotta find the keys!" Zigzag shouted back.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!"

X-ray rolled his eyes, "Go get them!"

"Me?" Squid yelled.

"Yes, you!"

"I can't believe you guys." He slowly inched off the truck and went to the driver's window.

"The Warden's cabin?"

"Yeah, probably," Squid rolled his eyes before glancing in each direction,

"If I get caught, I'm gonna kill each of you,"

"Just go!"

Squid sighed and ran into the cabin. Complete silence went on for over a minute.

"They're still havin' a brawl in there?" Magnet pointed to the Wreck Room.

"I guess,"

"Hey…ahh, are these the keys?" Zigzag picked up a set of keys from the floor below.

"…When did you see those?"

"Uhh, a couple minutes ago…I just thought they were house keys or somethin'."

"Zig!" Magnet snatched the keys out of his hand and turned on the ignition.

"SQUID!! GET IN HERE!" Magnet hollered

"Zig, now why in the world would a set of _house keys_ be doing in the desert?!" X-ray shouted to him.

"Umm…" He thought before shrugging.

"Squid…get over here, c'mon!" X-ray muttered.

Squid came out of the door, "I can't find the keys!"

"We found 'em! Get over here, now!"

Unexpected, the Warden and Mr. Sir came out of the Wreck room.

"What are you boys doing?!" The Warden yelled.

"SQUID! RUN!" Squid ran as fast as he could over to the truck. Suddenly, Mr. Sir's bullets were firing at each of them. Magnet stepped on the gas as the car started forward at a fast speed.

"Jump on, Squid!" Just as Squid had hopped onto the bumper of the car, a bullet hit the water barrel, slowly sending water out.

"Go Magnet! Go!"

And the truck was speeding down the desert.

Mr. Sir stomped his foot on the desert floor, "God dammit!"

Avery, Evan, and Bailey walked out of the room, "What happened?"

The Warden hissed and pointed over to the retreating water truck.

Avery smirked and responded, "Don't worry we'll take care of them,"

He motioned his two other brothers behind D-tent, and out of sight.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're free!" Magnet yelled and pounded the steering wheel excitedly, "Did ya hear that, X? We're _free!"        _

"I heard," He said as he looked out the rear view mirror, "How ya guys doin' back there?!"

            "We're fine!" Caveman shouted back. He looked down on the side of the water truck, "How ya doin' down there, Squid?"

            Squid looked up from the bumper his was still shakily standing on, still hold on to dear life, " 'M fine," He muttered.

            "Good…"

            "Hey, look!" Zigzag whispered amazingly and pointed off in the distance behind them. Magnet turned from his driving, and stopped immediately, seeing three black beautiful horses galloping towards them.

            "Sweet!" He quickly opened his door and hopped out.

            "Mag, maybe you should just keep driving…" X-ray trailed off uncertainly.

            "Aww, all they want is some water!" He responded. He and Squid walked up to the horses that now stood still behind the truck.

            "Hello, horsy." Magnet whispered and patted the horses' nose. Squid did the same, on one of the other horse.

            "They're Kathiawari's." Magnet said aloud. Squid looked over to him, amazed. Stanley hopped off of the back and went over horse, his brow in total confusion as he stared at the mane…

            "How'd you know?"

            "It's obvious. It's their ears; they curve in until the tips are almost touching. I did a 2nd grade project on horses."

            "Oh…"

            "Ziggy? Did you bring your canteen?"

            "Yeah…why?...Oh, no! No way, are you going to use them for…_those things!"_

            "C'mon, man! They'll die of thirst!" Zigzag groaned, and walked out of the truck, X-ray behind him.

            Magnet grabbed the canteen and filled it with the water that was still leaking out.

            "Here you go horsies," He poured some water into his hand and held it out under the horses mouth, but instead of drinking it, the horse stared. Magnet's brow creased in confusion.

            "I thought he was thirsty,"

            ******Stanley reached out to pet one of the horses' manes. Running his hand through, he instantly pulled back and gasped.

"Uh…hey Magnet, check this out, I don't think this was in your horse report."

The rest of the guys looked at him in a more awkward way than they looked at Zigzag.

"Caveman, you're crazy!" spoke Zigzag.

"That's bold words comin outta your mouth too, Zig," Squid teased. Zigzag looked at him, and they both laughed. Everyone else smiled too, except Stanley, Zero, and X-Ray.

X-Ray stepped forward. "Why, what's wrong Caveman?"

Stanley paused, ignored Squid and Zigzag, and then said, "Feel the horse's mane. It feels all wet and gross and…..like it's not hair. Feels like these plants my mom used to have or something."

Squid howled, "Yeah, my ass feels like a plant too, wanna touch it? Or better yet, you wanna kiss it?"

Everyone else but Stanley and Zero joined in the laughing once again. Even X-Ray smiled.

"Sorry Caveman," said Magnet, "Don't know no horses with plants for manes."

Stanley scowled, "It's not just that, but they feel all dripping wet too! It's-"

Again he was cut off by Squid and Zigzag's laughter. "Well it's a desert. The horse got all sweaty!" laughed Zigzag.

"Or they were jackin off like you do in the showers," added Squid.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, TOUCH THEM!" Stanley howled, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

"Chill Caveman. Heat's just gotten to ya, that's all," X-Ray patted his back. Magnet nodded while the other guys laughed, and smirked, "Watch, I'll prove ya wrong, Caveman."

He reached out to the one's mane, and it snarled, nostrils flared. 

"Easy horsy."

The other guys stood, watching and waiting intently. Lowly and gingerly, Magnet touched it's mane.

"Well?" Squid tapped his foot and yawned.

Magnet slowly turned to face them, a piece of 'mane' in his hand and said, "You guys ain't gonna believe this….look…."

He held the strand solo in the air, and Zigzag gasped. Squid's jaw dropped. X-Ray blinked and then stared at Stanley who muttered, "told ya so." The 'mane' wasn't composed of actual hair, but rather, was made of a black stemmed plant with small black oval-shaped leaves; like a black bulrush. 

The horse snorted, let out a neigh, and stomped it's hoof. 

"LOOK!" shouted Zero suddenly, and pointed. The rest of them looked at him, and then back to the horses. Zigzag was mumbling to himself. 

At each of the horses' legs, a puddle was forming on the desert floor, wish wasn't even evaporating. The puddles grew larger as Zero continued to point out that water seemed to be dripping out of every pore of the animal. The horses looked like they just emerged from a lake.

But the horse Magnet had had by the 'mane' finally had enough. It kicked up on it's hind legs, neighing, then came back down, thrust it's neck, and bit Magnet on his hand, hard.******

            "Oww!" He screamed as he pulled his hand back.

            "C'mon Magnet…Let's get out of here," X-ray told them.

            Zero and Armpit hopped off the back of the truck, "You alright, Mag?"

            "Yeah, s'alright," He said inspecting it, but he looked up at them, confused, "I never knew that horses bit…"

            Suddenly, the horse behind Magnet rose up on its hind legs and shot forward, ramming him, Squid and Zero to the ground. The two other horses sprinted forward, tackled the rest of D-tent to the ground.

            Screams and shouts were heard from each of the boys. Yet, none were heard in others ears, for their own screams were drowning out the sound.

            With the last of Magnet's energy, he looked from side to side, seeing that each boy was not moving, except the occasional deep ragged breath from someone. Magnet whimpered in pain, before his world was covered with a blanket of darkness.

            With each of the boys' now unconscious, the black horses turned back into the three boys that had gone missing from Camp Green Lake.

            "Gullible boys aren't they?" Avery smirked over to his brothers.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            So how did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews!

            ~B.

            P.S.-DON'T FORGET TO THANK ALY! ^_^

            (Thanx Aly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

            Ah, yes. I have finally updated!...But it's a short chapter, as you see ^_^. I just wanted to give you a taste of what was coming *evil laugh* I'm so mean to these boys (but who could resist?)

            Anyway, I'll be looking forward to some reviews (lol, as long as their constructive and positive…not, well, short and undescriptive *cough* you suck. good night *cough*…I'm not even going to get into that one ^_^) **and also, thanks to those who have already reviewed! I luv ya'll!**

            Hope you enjoy this chapter!

            ~*~

            It was the only thing Magnet could concentrate on the moment he awoke from unconsciousness.

            Pain…severe pain. Possibly the worst he had felt in his life; physically anyway.

            He could feel his eyes wince against the aching headache that was pounding furiously in his head. But something caught his ear. It was a moan, he realized. He wished silently that it was one of his friends instead of...that _thing._

            "...M-magnet?" He heard someone call. His eyes gradually opened. Small dots swam in front of his eyes, before he blinked, his vision finally becoming clear...

            ...And blanched at what he saw. He was in a building—an old barn, which smelt of rotten wood and sawdust. Yet that wasn't the only thing he came to understand. Although he was sitting on the dusted floor, his arms were tied (or chained, he couldn't tell which) painfully above his head.

            "M-magnet?" The voice asked a second time. He slowly looked to the right and saw X-ray staring at him. It was easy to see that he, Magnet, wasn't the only one in pain. X-ray's right eye and cheek were darkly bruised and his bottom lip was split right down the middle.

            "Where is…everybody?" Magnet whispered.

            X-ray nudged his head in the direction of his left. Magnet turned his head slowly to see Zigzag next to his body, but he was still unconscious. A long gash ran from the corner of his eye to slightly above his chin.

            "Looks like some are more sensitive to pain than you," A sly voice came from in front of them. X-ray glared upwards. Avery, Evan and Bailey were smirking down at them.

            "Shut-up,"

            The triplets laughed, "And some are more sensitive on their feelings,"

            Magnet growled, his voice clearer and more powerful than X-ray's, "Shut-up."

            Again, they laughed. Avery shook his head, "Boys, boys, boys. You seriously need to learn a few things before you come messing around with us."

            "Yes," Bailey agreed, "We're different. More so than you'll realize."

            "We like different things," Avery looked extremely relaxed. He leaned on the shovel he was holding, "Pain, I guess, would be one of them…blood. Mainly these boys over here." Avery nodded over to Zigzag, Zero and Squid, "They bleed easy,"

            "You're sick," X-ray sneered. His breath was becoming more rapid and heavy. Magnet realized that he was doing everything he could to hold himself back from spitting in their faces.

            Avery ignored that comment, still slightly smirking, "Blood is such a wonderful thing. It keeps us separated from those who are dead and who are alive," Avery licked his lips, "You see…you're once going to realize that someone here won't be as lucky as you will…"

            "What's that supposed to mean?" X-ray forced out (for he was slightly shaken by the words)

            "You have yet to see your dying friends. All you've seen is the boy sitting next to you…Zigzag, is it?...Ah, yes, it is. What a shame," And with those words, the triplets left, laughing and joking with each other.

            "They're sick," Magnet whispered, "So fucking _sick_," With the last word, he banged his arms against the wall, furious.

            But X-ray wasn't listening. His mind was on the words Avery had just said.

            '_You have yet to see your dying friends,'_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly 2 days since X-ray had seen the triplets. He was glad, though, for last time he could have set them off spat in their faces. X-ray shook his head; that would have gone over well.

It had also been nearly 2 days since that last time he had took a bite of the disgusting mush he called food. Yet right now, he definitely wouldn't mind having a bite of it.

It had been nearly 2 days since the last time he heard Magnet speak. X-ray was just starting to get used to the silence, but he muscles were tired and achy. He was surprised since he was giving his arms a break from digging, but having them hang lifelessly above his head wasn't helping them awaken from their tingling state.

Yet it had been almost exactly 2 days since the last time he saw or heard his 3 other friends, Zigzag, Squid and Zero. They had been as quiet as he ever had heard, and he was beginning to wonder if they had even woken up. In fact, he didn't even know if they were alive--

"Oh, don't worry, they're alive. In pain...but alive,"

X-ray's head shot up and hurriedly looked around the room. No one was there. He was going to ask 'who's here?', but it came out as more of a,

"oo'sere?" He tried to lick his painfully chapped lips, but his mouth was completely dry.

"Oh, it's just us. You know, the 'Gruesome Threesome', the 'Piggies who broke out of their pens', the 'Wolves who ate the Ugly Duckling' the—"

"'e ge' the poin'," Magnet mumbled, his head slowly shifting from side to side. X-ray was somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only conscious one of the D-tent boys.

One of the triplets was suddenly walking deliberately slow towards them. His intimidating demeanor grew onto X-ray's fear; yet he knew he shouldn't be this scared. He was a leader. He was going to keep himself and everyone else (minus Avery, Bailey, and Evan) safe. He had to.

"I wouldn't count on that," X-ray realized it was Bailey, more-so of the leader to the 'pack'.

"'oun' on wha'?" Magnet growled, to the best replica of his normal voice. X-ray nudged him with his knee and muttered,

"Shu' up,"

"Yeah, shut-up, Maggie,"

Magnet's head shot up, ready to thrash against his ropes, when he winced in pain from the movement he had made. Bailey laughed,

"Poor little Maggie. Poor little Cat scan. How's that X-ray? You like the name Cat Scan? Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Poor little Kitty. How 'bout Kitty as a name?"

"Shu' up!" X-ray hissed. His throat stung terribly, but he wasn't going to let the boys get to him.

"Hey, boys!" Bailey called into the back of the warehouse, "Kitty and Maggie are awake!"

Two beautiful horses, their coat the silkiest black they'd ever seen, trotted into the open space. Each now on either side of Bailey, they reared up onto their hind legs and growled threateningly.

X-ray cringed at the memory…the same beautiful—no, not beautiful. They were monsters. The same stupid monsters who had hurt not only him, but his friends, too.

"Y'all remember us?" Bailey snickered. He suddenly morphed into a black horse, just like his brothers. Walking calmly, he stopped in front of X-ray.

"Goodnight," He whispered.

And everything went black.

* * *

  


"Miss! Miss! D-tent is missing! Everyone in D-tent is missing!" Mr. Pendanski ran into the Warden's cabin, Mr. Sir trailing at his side.

"Excuse me?" She turned around, staring wide-eyed at the two.

"They're all missing—every one! Even the new boys!"

The Warden sighed deeply. Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened with a massive glare, "You find them, you bring them to me. You don't find them, you get back here, and you'll deal with their consequences."

Mr. Pendanski gulped, then turned around, dashing out of her cabin.

"You too, Marion,"

Mr. Sir followed Pendanski's leave.

* * *

  


"_24 oceans_

_24 skies_

_24 failures_

_and 24 tries_

_24 finds me in 24th place_

_With 24 dropouts at the end of the day_

_Life is not what I thought it was 24 hours ago_

_Still I'm singin' spirit take me up in arms with you_

_And I'm not who I thought I was 24 hours ago_

_Still I'm singin' spirit take me up in arms with you._

_It's 24 reasons to admit that I'm wrong._

_With all my excuses, still 24 strong_

_You see I'm not coping out, not coping out, not coping out—_

_When you're raisin' the dead in me…_"

Magnet woke up to the sound of singing. His conscious told him he was just delusional, but his ears told him something different. The boy's voice sounded like an angel. It flowed evenly, going from note to note with ease. Its words seemed to posses some sort of message that was just within reach of grasping…

But who was singing?

Opening his eyes, his agreed with himself that it couldn't be X-ray. No definitely not, for his body posture told him his was either passed out or sleeping. Looking to his left, Zigzag was in that same position as X-ray. In fact, Magnet hadn't heard a word from Zigzag the whole time he'd been here—same with Squid and Zero.

"And you know why they aren't awake?" Bailey's voice pierced his thoughts, and he glanced up, "'Cuz all of you are dying…First 'Mr. Do-rag', then the 'curly kid', then 'Kid Paranoia', then 'Maggie'…remember? That's you. Then poor little Kitty. I remember reading his thoughts…he's the 'leader' isn't he?"

Magnet didn't answer.

"Well…we always like to have the leader's watch their friends die first. Then they get to die a_ slooow_ and _painful _death,"

This time, Magnet didn't care how painful it was to thrash against his bonds. He moved his tongue back and fourth, gathering as much spit in his mouth as he could. Then, without warning, spat a glob of phlegm onto Bailey's shoes.

Bailey's eyes flared before furiously walked over to Magnet's far left. He twisted his head to see what Bailey was doing, but couldn't see past Zigzag's hair.

"Boys, ya'll wanna give me here?" Evan and Avery walked through a side door, walking over to their brother. Magnet heard rustling, but could still not see a thing of what they were doing.

But that all changed when they appeared in front of him. Evan and Avery were holding two unconscious, bloody and bruised, bodies.

And suddenly Magnet wished he still couldn't see a thing.

* * *

  


Well…how was that?

I'm still a little rusty for not writing in awhile, but I hope that changes soon. I'm planning on writing either another chapter to this story, or the final to 'In Too Deep'…if you want, just suggest one if you leave a review.

…And ya know what really sucks?? You know the story 'That's what friends are for'…I don't remember a single stinkin' thing about that. I'll have to refresh my memory before I go writing a new chapter to that.

So…anyway, I know ya'll might be a little mad at me for not writing in, like…a half a year. I'm definitely going to work on that. Besides, I still have ½ of vaca. left to work on this stuff.

Oh, yeah…and if any of you didn't get the nicknames:

  
**Mr. Do-rag**: Squid

**Curly Kid**: Zero

**Kid Paranoia**: Zigzag          (that one kind of just popped into my head…ya know…like Sid Vicious, then Joel [GC] called Benji Kid Vicious. So know, Zigzag's Kid Paranoia…Please don't ask how my brain works :P)

**Maggie**: Magnet

**Kitty**: X-ray

                                So, before I go, I'd just like to thank _all _of my reviewers. All of them mean something to me…before I started writing, I found it all annoying that people kept asking and thanking all reviewers (you know…making this huge deal about it). But now, I seriously understand it. A simple 'cool chapter' made me all happy inside...don't ask what happens with one of those long, awesome reviews :P. So, yeah...

            Oh, sorry…the words to that song: "24" by Switchfoot…they're a really awesome band. You can check them out and their music at: www.switchfoot.com. 


End file.
